A Knight's Night
by NekoLen
Summary: Phantom gets up to no good with Rolan... Poor Rolan. Contains PhantomXRolan and breif PhantomXPeta LOL Hope you enjoy! XD


**Caution:**

**Contains rape, molestation, minor use of coarse language, slight OCC, slight violence, kinky outfits, and Phantom being a 'horny bastard' LOL XD.**

**THE KNIGHTS' NIGHT**

Phantom sat on his throne, thinking to himself about his plans for the evening. Peta stood beside him, smiling for no reason to himself. Phantom let out a sigh.

"Peta, I'm going to leave the room now... I have a few things I must do," he muttered, getting up and walking out.

"What ever you wish Phantom," Peta replied, continuing his pointless stare.

Phantom casually strolled to Rolan's room, no one knowing of what he was about to do.

Rolan, happily skipping along, came up to his room and opened the door. What was inside astonished him in a somewhat disturbed way.

"Aiyaaaa! Phantom!?" he yelped in his girlish voice. Phantom was indeed surprising. He had laid out red rose petals on Rolan's bed, sprinkled incense dust all over the floor, and had lit scented candles all over the room.

"Oh Rolan, how I've been waiting so many years just to show you how much you mean to me..."

Phantom was wearing only leather underwear and straps all over his body, which was a very kinky outfit. He was lying on Rolan's bed in a sexy position. His left arm was still bandaged up, but in his other hand he held two glasses and a small bottle of wine.

"Drink with me Rolan, for tonight we'll celebrate a union..." he said in a soothing voice, getting up from the bed and setting down the glasses. Phantom opened the bottle and poured the wine. He approached Rolan, handing a glass to him.

"A toast, I say my boy, for tonight will be magical..." With that he gulped down the whole glass.

Rolan was shocked, murmuring like a terrified little boy. "Phantom...you're scaring me..." Rolan managed to say. Phantom just smashed the glass onto the floor and grabbed Rolan's arm. He then started to stroke his hair.

"Rolan, you're so sweet... but you have the potential to kill so many people... it sort of turns me on..."

Phantom started kissing him on the neck and then started licking him, his tongue lapping at Rolan's Adams apple. Now Rolan was really frightened. Phantom just kept touching him, stroking down his silken chest and clenching into his back, breathing into his ear, exchanging sweat between them. Moaning softly, Phantom just held Rolan against him, kissing his lips, drenching his tongue down Rolan's throat. It was only when Phantom clutched him in between his legs that Rolan pushed him away.

"Noooooo!" he yelled, staggering back with tears starting to roll down his rose-coloured cheeks.

"Oh come on baby, you don't want to leave me like this... You don't want me to get mad, would you? Just let me touch you..." Phantom pleaded, his eyes crazed with lust and sexual hunger, like the horny beast he was. Rolan didn't know what to do, he was frightened and scared, and he just wanted to get away. Something was wrong with Phantom; he just didn't know what to do... He just didn't know.

Next thing he knew, Phantom had pushed him onto the bed, and the second glass was flung and smashed onto the hard floor.

Phantom kept attacking Rolan, stroking and kissing, up and down, up and down, just fondling Rolan's skin and pressuring him to feel him back.

"Why won't you let me touch you? Damn it, take off your clothes!" Phantom demanded stripping off Rolan's top and kissing his chest and shoulders.

"Urgh... murr... enrgh..." were the only words that Rolan could come up with, tears just rushed down from his eyes, crying for Phantom to stop; just to stop it now!

"No matter what you do, I'll get my favour... Even if it means I HAVE TO RAPE YOU!!" Phantom threatened, digging into Rolan's body. Summoning all of his strength, all of his will, he resorted to his last chance.

"I'll... I'll... I'll tell Peta!!" Rolan squealed innocently in horror and fear.

"What? No, you must not! If he knew... No, I won't let you!" Phantom answered, slowly becoming aggressive but not enough for him to appear that way. But just as he was about to take Rolan's pants off, a knock came on the door, and Peta let himself in.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING PHANTOM?!!" Peta shouted when he set his wide eyes upon the scene that was before him. Phantom was so startled that this gave Rolan the time to kick him off and run over to Peta half-naked.

"He... he... HE TRIED TO RAPE ME!!!" Rolan squealed, sobbing into Peta's arm and relentlessly holding on for his dear life.

"Why Phantom? Why Rolan? Why did you put Rolan before me?!" Peta asked Phantom, gritting his teeth in despair. Phantom sat on the bed, looking away from Peta, trying to hold back his own tears. The ominous silence just thrust the tension between them.

"I did it... because... because YOU were never there when I needed you... YOU were never there when I felt... so lonely... YOU WERE NEVER THERE!!" Phantoms violent voice bellowed, his own solemn tears streaking down his pretty face. The smell of rosemary and lavender hindered the fateful moment of realisation by Peta. His eyes widened with understanding, while Rolan still clung with an iron grip, afraid to ever let go.

"I see... But my Phantom, I've always been there for you, always... even in your most troubled moments. You know I would do anything for you. Leave this boy Phantom; for it is I you want Phantom. Me and me alone! Forget the Chess Pieces, forget the King and Queen and everyone for now, I know I'm your desire... I am... and I'll no longer deny it... I LOVE YOU!!!"

Peta had been released from Rolan's grip and flung himself onto Phantom, for even he had tears slowly forming at his eyes.

"Oh, Peta, I knew it was true... You're dying to be with me..." Phantom confirmed, his tears growing slimmer.

"Yes, my Phantom, yes. I just want only you to be with me..." Peta stated, his crimson tears in full flow, the droplets landing on Phantom's delicate face like a spring rain, as Peta pushed his body against Phantom's.

* * *

Rolan had seen enough, leaving the room and closing the door behind him, never to know what was to be. Along his way, he met Alviss, who had no relevance to any reason to why he was there.

"Rolan... why are you topless?" Alviss questioned with limited curiosity.

"You don't want to know what Phantom's been up to... I'm going to make me some cookies to feel better, I'll see you later!" Rolan uttered, still shaken but a little happier, and waltzed down the corridor.

"Hmpf... Weird... Oh well, it's not the strangest thing I've heard," Alviss commented to himself. He walked past Rolan's room, and heard funny noises being emitted from it. He put his ear to the door and listened to find out the commotion.

"Oh Phantom boy... harder!" and "Peta, more, MORE! Suck it more!!" were the voices he heard.

Alviss stopped, steadily stepping back and then screamed: "AAARGH... YUUUCK... EWWWWWW!!!!...GAYNESSSSSS!!!...ARRRRRR...GAY SEX...ARRRRRRGH!!!!!!!" While running down the corridors.

Rolan came skipping back, with freshly baked cookies at hand at the very moment Alviss had disappeared.

"ALLVISS! I've got COOKIES!" he yelled, his echoes going through the corridor.

"Oh, he's not here anymore... Oh well, I'll just have to eat these myself." He smiled to himself, biting into one of his cookies, not paying any attention at all to the hardcore screaming and moaning from his room.

THE END  
_(This story was written by Tamsyn (yes, the best friend of Regiathius, who I allowed her to use my name in her stories on this site) Hope you liked it )_

- Hiya! It's me, Regiathius here! Yes, this is my friend's story. She wrote it for me and I edited it (No offence Tamsyn, but you need to work on grammar XD) I also uncensored it as she blocked every dirty word (like fuck and rape) LOL, she's very frigid LOL.

- I am not claiming this wonderful work of art as my own... Trust me. She gave full permission for me to post it under my name as long as I kept that last comment in (The one above in italics.  
- I had to re- written it a bit as she spelt Rolan and Alviss's names wrong! And It's too different for my liking (the style of writing, and I thought I used lots of commas LMAO!!!) -  
- I disagree with Tamsyn when she wrote that Phantom was a horny beast... Slaps Tamsyn's cheek How dare you! He's not that promiscuous! (OMG, I spelt that right on the first go!!!) and I hate it how he is represented as a horny arsehole that just wants sex... He wants oral sex too XD LOL. No, contradicting myself now, Phantom is a horny bastard... Unfortunally for those around him... LOL XD --- Lots of love, Reg and Tammy.


End file.
